Mine
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: After hearing about Kurt visiting Sam in the showers to recruit him for Glee Club, Blaine finds himself wishing he'd had his own visit. He decides to turn the tables a little and settle the score.


**A Warning: This is not a first time, vanilla, smut story. This is a situation between two experienced boys in an established relationship. In other words: this smut can be considered hardcore. Tread lightly. **

**And don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

><p>Kurt's muscles ached more than he was sure they ever had. Coach Sylvester had been working him to the bone since he had rejoined the Cheerios and his wobbly legs could barely hold him up. After four hours of practice, he knew he'd never make it home without some relief. So, off to the showers he went. This was a ritual he wasn't familiar with, never choosing to shower with the rest of the male athletes. But as it was long after hours, and he needed something to cool him off, desperate times called for desperate measures.<p>

Blaine had been very supportive of his return to Cheerios, knowing that it was something Kurt had been wanting for some time. Kurt also suspected that his boyfriend wasn't exactly opposed to the uniforms either. He had caught Blaine's gaze on his behind more than once during the past few weeks. He definitely approved. He had been worried that Blaine wouldn't like this side of him, as Kurt knew the kind of reputation that Cheerios carried. However, the shorter boy seemed to enjoy watching his routines and had even helped Kurt with the choreography. This entire transition had gone much smoother than Kurt had anticipated.

However, Kurt wasn't fully aware of the rest of his reputation. Or the pieces that had reached Blaine since he'd arrived. Though they kept few secrets, there were a few things Kurt found too embarrassing to talk about. One of them being the hopeless crushes he had on two straight football players the two years before.

Blaine heard about Finn almost immediately, from the boy himself. Finn had been concerned for Kurt as a brother should be, and had wanted to know that Blaine had solid intentions. He explained his past with Kurt and asked Blaine to be careful with Kurt's feelings. This, Blaine had shrugged off. Finn had been a harmless crush, and an easy target for Kurt. Blaine had been in more embarrassing situations himself, after all.

However, Sam was another story.

He wasn't sure how the subject had come up, but when he'd met the boy, Sam had been immediately nervous. He'd explained that Kurt had a crush on him in the past, but there was nothing between them now. Blaine tried to leave the conversation at that, telling Sam that he had no problem with him. He attempted to move on to another subject by asking Sam what it had been like to audition for Glee. He then went on to ask him how he had gotten involved in the first place. As Sam fumbled through his nervous explanation about how Kurt had heard him singing in the shower and had confronted him, Blaine grew more and more agitated.

This, he wasn't okay with.

It was because of this that he found himself in the locker room, his back pressed against the lockers closest to the shower. He could hear the water running, and the tune of Lady Gaga floating through the wonderful acoustics. Kurt was in there, he knew, and this was his moment to explain a few things to him. To set things straight, so to speak.

Kurt smiled as the lyrics of "Judas" vibrated against the ceramic tiles, coming back to him. He could feel the tension releasing the longer he stayed under the hot water, and he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it sooner. As he reached up to wash the grit and sweat from his hair, he heard the squeak of a tennis shoe. Immediately stilling, he felt a cold rush of fear shoot up his spine. This was why he hadn't taken showers until now. Anyone could be out there. Anyone at all.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice shook slightly as it called out. "Is someone in here? I swear to God, if you come one step closer to this shower, I'll scream rape!" He didn't turn off the water, but did reach out for a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Stepping away from the spray, he listened closely. "Hello? I know someone's in here."

Blaine stiffened as well, cursing himself silently. Moving closer to the shower, he cleared his throat. "It's me, Kurt." He smiled slightly as he heard Kurt let out a loud sigh of relief.

"For goodness sakes, Blaine! You scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing in here?" Kurt lowered the towel, throwing it over the side of the shower. Confusion laced his voice, as he could tell his boyfriend was up to something. "I told you I'd be late. Didn't you get my text?"

Leaning against the shower wall, Blaine still couldn't be seen by Kurt, but he was close enough to move at any moment. "I heard through the McKinley grape vine that it's a tradition of yours to visit new Glee Club members in the shower. I was sick of waiting for my turn." Pulling his shirt over his head, Blaine tossed it front of the shower, in Kurt's view.

Kurt looked down as the shirt fell and his eyes widened considerably. Swallowing, he shifted nervously. "That was only…Sam. I heard him singing and we needed male members." It was a feeble excuse, but Blaine was never supposed to find out in the first place. Kurt berated himself silently for thinking he could trust a boy who spoke Navii. His heart began to beat faster as he heard a zipper lower. "Blaine…what are you doing?"

Blaine kicked off his jeans before making his way to the other side of the shower. "May I join you?" His voice was hoarse and strained, his eyes immediately taking in the site before him. They weren't strangers to intimacy or sex at this point in their relationship, but he had never seen Kurt look so…inviting. He knew this was a bold move, but adrenaline pumped forcefully through his veins.

Gasping as Blaine came into view, Kurt felt his knees nearly give beneath him. Blaine had never done anything close to this before. Every time they'd seen each other naked, it had been under covers, usually with the lights off. Never so open and never so public. "O-Of course." He stammered his own voice thick with anticipation. What had gotten into this boy?

Kicking off his boxers, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and pulled him into the spray. "I hope this isn't a habit of yours, Kurt…visiting men in the shower." His voice was almost stern, his free hand grabbing Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

Feeling almost lightheaded, Kurt shook his head. He met Blaine's eyes and bit his lip. "Just the once. And well…if you count now." He let out a breathless laugh and nearly stumbled in his attempt to press himself to Blaine. He needed to be suddenly closer and to feel Blaine against him. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Blaine's voice feigned innocence as he put both hands on Kurt's waist now. "Why would I be mad?" Turning Kurt quickly, he pulled the boy to him so that his back was pressed against Blaine's chest. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, he leaned to place a few kisses along his neck. "I just think you should know that…I'm the only person you should ever find yourself in this sort of situation with. Do you understand what I mean, Kurt?"

Kurt's head was still spinning, his head falling back to lie against Blaine's shoulder. "Mmm…yes." He moaned out, pressing further into Blaine. "You're the only person I'd ever do this with."

The smirk returned to Blaine's face as he began to smooth his hands over Kurt. They cupped his waist before moving over his stomach and down across his groin. "I'm not angry." Blaine repeated in a whisper, his mouth now next to Kurt's ear. "But I do need you to know where you belong." Turning quickly again, he suddenly had Kurt pressed hard into the shower wall. "And who you belong to."

Kurt whimpered, his behind pressing insistently into Blaine. He gave a roll of his hips before gasping out. "Please. Oh, please, Blaine, show me." Closing his eyes, he licked his lips.

Blaine pressed his lips back to Kurt's neck, this time dragging his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot. "I need you to understand, Kurt…" He purred, smoothing his hand down to grasp his boyfriend. He stroked him slowly, smiling slightly as he heard Kurt begin to moan. "That there are boundaries only I may cross. There are certain things only I may see. Do you see where I'm going?"

Kurt licked his lips and nodded, pressing his forehead against the cold tile of the shower. "Mhmm…" He rolled his hips against Blaine again, making the other boy whimper himself. "Please Blaine…I'm yours. I swear, I'm yours. Show me." He growled the last few words, closing his eyes. "Show me I'm yours."

"Yes." Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt quicker now as he reached down with his free hand. He lined himself up against Kurt and began to push in, gasping out at the sensation. "You're mine. Completely mine." He fell against him then, shoving himself all the way in and making Kurt cry out. Without much warning, Blaine released Kurt before grabbing his wrists and pulling them above his head. Pressing Kurt's arms into the shower wall, he began moving.

Kurt cried out again, pressing his cheek against the wall now as Blaine moved into him. "God, Blaine…" He breathed, pushing back against him with every thrust. "Harder. Please, harder."

Blaine leaned into Kurt, thrusting as hard as he could now. With each push, he slammed Kurt against the wall, making the taller boy groan. "Like this?" He growled out, quickening his pace. "Tell me Kurt…tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me." Kurt gasped out, whimpering as Blaine leaned forward to bite his neck. "God, Blaine…just fuck me. Make me yours. Please, make me come."

Letting go of Kurt's wrists, Blaine slapped his hands to Kurt's waist before pulling him back and bending him over. Kurt grabbed onto the ledge of the shower then as Blaine fucked him as hard as he could. He pushed into him while slamming Kurt's hips back into his with every thrust. "I don't want you to come until I tell you to." He gasped out, his voice strained and tight.

"Oh, God." Kurt whimpered, pushing back into Blaine as hard as he could. "Please let me come." With one hand, he reached down to grasp himself, but Blaine brushed his hand away. "Please, Blaine! Fuck, let me come!"

Reaching down, Blaine grasped Kurt and stroked him quickly. He leaned his head until his mouth was against Kurt's ear. As he felt his own release fast approaching, he whispered. "Come, Kurt. Come for me, right now. Right this second. Come!"

Screaming out Blaine's name into the tile, Kurt came over his boyfriend's hand. With this, he tightened around Blaine, causing the shorter boy to groan out his own climax. Whimpering Kurt's name, he half collapsed against him, pushing them both into the wall.

They lay there for a moment as the water above them grew cold. Whimpering slightly as Blaine pulled from him, Kurt shifted so that he was in his boyfriends lap. They slid to sit on the bottom of the shower and Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Wow." Kurt gasped and Blaine nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Kurt quickly covered it. "Don't you dare. That was…oh, that was beyond words."

Blaine bit his lip to stifle the satisfied smile that threatened to spread across his face. Instead, he pressed his lips to the back of Kurt's neck. "I love you." He murmured, trailing his lips across his back. "Can we make a deal?"

Kurt closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Blaine's neck. "I love you too. What kind of deal?" He looked up at Blaine then, still flushed and slightly out of breath.

"I'll promise you to do things like this more often…" He nipped Kurt's neck then, making the other boy gasp. "And you promise me to stop visiting other boys in the showers."

Kurt let out a breathless laugh before turning in Blaine's lap. He pressed his lips to his and kissed him deeply before pulling back. "Deal." He murmured, still laughing as he lay his head back against Blaine's shoulder. "Someone has a jealous side."

"Someone has a serious kink." Blaine muttered back in response and Kurt turned dark red with embarrassment. "Like being mine, do we?" He smoothed his hands up Kurt's arms, kissing along the side of his jaw and behind his ear.

"As much as you like me being yours." Kurt replied, biting his lip. Blaine chuckled and placed a kiss on Kurt's shoulder. "Can we just stay here for a moment? Before we go home?"

Blaine tugged Kurt closer to him before biting down on his neck again and making the boy whimper. "Who said anything about going home?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt glanced back at Blaine, matching his smirk. "Round two?"

"Round two." Blaine gasped out before lifting Kurt straight off the floor and pulling him back into the water.,


End file.
